Holidays in Boxwood Terrace
Holidays in Boxwood Terrace is the thirty-eighth episode of Ready Jet Go! (Series) Synopsis Jet pitches an idea for the annual Boxwood Terrace Christmas Pageant, and not only is it accepted, he gets to direct it! He casts Sean, Sydney, Mindy, and Sunspot as characters in the play, and hires Mitchell Petersen to help him find this elusive thing called 'Christmas Spirit.' Jet is looking for the Spirit of Christmas, something intangible that Sean and Sydney can't quite define. Mitchell wants to belong to the group, but doesn't know how to do it. Both kids get their answer in a heartfelt conclusion. Plot Part 1 It's a wintery day in Boxwood Terrace. Our hero, Jet, steps outside, only to be surprised at the current state of the town. Out of the blue, Sydney and Sean start throwing snowballs at him. Jet announces that he thinks there's another strange thing happening to the neighborhood. Jet has no clue what's going on. Sean and Sydney laugh, and explain that it's another Earth holiday - Christmas. Sean recalls that Halloween was confusing for Jet and his parents, and attempts to explain it, only to get cut off by Jet, who says that Sunspot already explained Christmas to him and his parents. Jet starts explaining everything he knows about Christmas, like Santa, sleighs, etc, but he gets some things wrong. Sydney says that the list doesn't have the most important thing of all - The Spirit Of Christmas. Jet asks what that is. Sean and Sydney don't have a clue, but the closest they can get, is that it's something one can feel. Sydney describes it as the feeling one gets when they're gathered with their family and friends, singing carols, and holding candles. Jet pulls Carrot and Celery over, and they start singing "Deck The Halls". The family likes it, but they don't get it. While Carrot and Celery sing "Good King Wenceslas", Jet leads the gang to his yard in another attempt to locate the Spirit Of Christmas. In the yard, Jet is looking at the evergreen trees with binoculars. He still gets some things wrong about Christmas, with Sean, Sydney, and now Mindy correcting him. Jet thinks Santa flying through space in a saucer is a great story. Sydney remarks that it would make a good story - Santa flying through space on a flying saucer. Mindy tells Jet that Mr. Peterson's down at the auditorium right now, working on a Christmas pageant, and he's taking ideas for it. Mindy says that maybe Jet can pitch his flying saucer story there. Jet is excited to do a pageant, but he doesn't know what a pageant is. Sean, Sydney, and Mindy explain that a pageant is a show performed every year at Christmas with a story, songs, and costumes, and everyone in town comes to see it. Jet is extremely excited, and runs off until Sean stops him, asking him if he has a plan. Jet's "plan" was to just sing songs and dance around. Sydney says that the play needs to have a plotline, and should be about something good - like finding the Spirit of Christmas. Jet loves the idea, and flies off in his saucer towards the auditorium. At the auditorium, Mr. Peterson is exasperated that a kid just pitched him a 'Surfing Santa' pageant idea. Mr. Peterson almost goes insane until Jet arrives. Jet starts to pitch his new, fresh idea -- Santa's at his house at the North Pole, reading a letter from Little Billy regarding the Spirit of Christmas. He puts all the toys in his flying saucer-sleigh. He flies them around the Solar System, because Santa has to deliver presents to all the good kids on the planets. So they fly from Neptune to Mercury and back. At last, Santa gets to Earth, where there's a blizzard. Jet acts overdramatic about it until Sean describes a solution - the scientists at the DSA have equipment that can see through a storm. The scientists use their array of satellite dishes to locate the saucer and guide them in. And Santa gives everyone their presents. Mr. Peterson adores the idea. Jet adds that there are a lot of songs, including a big finale one, and gives a sample of what it would sound like. Sean finishes the song for Jet, and Mr. Peterson is sold. Sean is signed on to sing the finale song, with Sydney and Mindy in charge of songwriting and Jet directing the whole thing. Mr. Peterson is pleased with the idea of Jet directing, and makes an excuse to leave by saying that the planetarium projectors need recalibrating. With Mr. Peterson gone, the kids get started. Jet does casting first - he's Santa, Sunspot is Rudolph, Mindy is the Head Elf and the Head Scientist, Sydney is Mrs. Claus, and Sean is Little Billy. Sean gets to sing the big finale song due to his amazing voice. Mindy says that it will be a lot of pressure, but Sean is sure he can handle it. Later, the kids are walking in the neighborhood, talking about how crazy it is that they went from describing Christmas to Jet to being cast in a Christmas pageant by Jet. Mindy says it was all because they were trying to explain the Spirit Of Christmas to him. Jet realizes that he still needs to find it. Since Jet will be busy directing the play, he decides to hire someone to find the Spirit. That someone is none other than Mitchell Peterson, who has opened a new case to investigate Jet. He thinks it's strange that Jet, an alien, would be writing and directing a Christmas pageant. He ultimately decides that he needs to solve it by getting closer to Jet. In the nick of time, Jet rings Mitchell's bell and startles him. Jet tells Mitchell that he needs a really good detective. The case is that Mitchell needs to find something that one cannot hear, touch, or even describe - The Spirit Of Christmas. Mitchell is interested and decides to take the case. Now that Mitchell is busy looking for The Spirit Of Christmas, Jet decides that he and the gang need to get a saucer-sleigh onto the stage, and leads them into his garage. Unbeknownst to them, Mitchell has decided to use the case as a way to expose Jet. Sean is unsure that Jet can fly his saucer in the auditorium, but Jet is positive he can. As the saucer levitates above the ground, Jet gets Santa's catchphrase wrong, much to the gang's annoyance, ending Part 1. Part 2 In the auditorium, Jet and the gang stretch before they rehearse. A lonely Mitchell looks on, secretly thinking that they're all having fun, but he needs to get back to his case. Suddenly, Jet sneaks up on him, much to Mitchell's chagrin. Jet apologizes, and asks if Mitchell has found the Spirit Of Christmas yet. Mitchell says not yet, and pushes Jet away so he and Cody can continue working. However, after Jet runs off, Mitchell looks after him in sorrow. Jet is giving instructions to the actors. Jet practices some of the lines to "Dear Santa, From Little Billy." Jet improvises some lines, but Sydney says that it isn't his line. Sean asks if it's time for his song yet, but Jet says not yet. Jet, Mindy and Sydney continue to practice their lines. The play starts falling apart, as Jet says the wrong line, the cardboard elves fall, and Sean once again shows up at the wrong time. Sean bumps into a present prop, in which Mitchell is hiding. Mitchell is trying to keep his detective work under wraps. Sean asks Mitchell to join them in the show, as they are all friends. But Mitchell coldy walks away, saying that he doesn't do "friend." Jet and Sydney are up in the flying saucer, and Jet is singing some lines to "Solar System Saucer-Sleigh." However, Carrot sneezes, which causes the ropes holding up the saucer to snap, but Carrot saves Jet and Sydney just in time. Mitchell, still hiding in the present prop, says that was a close one, but he needs to conceal his identity so he awkwardly walks away. Mindy horribly says her lines, as the Head Scientist, and Sydney (as Mrs. Claus) sadly remarks that they may need to cancel Christmas. Sydney signals for Carrot to throw the faux snow, but he throws presents instead. Then he throws the snow. The last scene is up, so it's time for Sean's song. Sean sings a few lines of "The Spirit of Christmas", and Mitchell tearfully watches, singing along in secret. Mitchell says that the play looks fun, and that he can only imagine, but he has to go back to work, but gets interrupted by Sunspot eating popcorn. Sydney/Mrs. Claus remarks to Sean/Little Billy what a wonderful song that was. As Jet enters the scene, the curtains fall on the kids. Jet remarks that it's time to get on with the show. It is the night of the Christmas pageant, and everyone in town has arrived. The gang are making last minute preparations. Mindy looks outside and sees a lot of people, and asks Sean if he gets nervous singing in front of people, but Sean says no, since he sings all the time in the shower. Mr. Peterson introduces the show, and the show starts with Jet singing "Dear Santa, From Little Billy", a song about Jet/Santa reading a letter from Sean/Little Billy. Once the song ends, "Mindy's Toy-Building Ditty" starts, and it's a song about Mindy/Head Elf rushing through toy-building. Once the song ends, "Solar System Saucer-Sleigh" starts, and it's a song about Jet/Santa and Sydney/Mrs. Claus traveling through the solar system, delivering presents to the kids. Once the song ends, a blizzard happens in the play, and Carrot almost forgets to throw snow instead of presents. Mindy/Head Scientist helps Santa and Mrs. Claus deliver the presents with the satellites, making Dr. Rafferty and Dr. Bergs very proud. It's time for Sean/Little Billy to sing his big finale song, "The Spirit of Christmas". He rises in front of the crowd, but is alarmed at how many people are there, and freezes up in front of everyone. However, Mitchell, who is sitting behind the stage, starts singing the song, much to the surprise of Jet, Sydney and Mindy. Jet pulls Sean offstage, dresses Mitchell up in the nightgown, and puts Mitchell onstage. As Mitchell sings, the other join him, including Sean. The audience cheers and the kids all take a bow, ending the play. After the pageant, the kids walk outside. Mitchell thanks the kids for including him, saying that he wanted to be a part of the show, but he didn't know how to ask. Sydney and Mindy reassure him that he can always be part of whatever they're doing. As a snowflake lands of Jet's nose, he remarks to Sydney that being surrounded by his family and friends gives him a special feeling. Sydney says that the feeling is the Spirit Of Christmas. Mitchell has the feeling too, and has solved the case. The special ends as Jet flies across the moon on a saucer-sleigh. Characters *Jet Propulsion *Sean Rafferty *Sydney Skelley *Sunspot Propulsion *Mindy Melendez *Dr. Rafferty (cameo) *Dr. Bergs (cameo) *Mitchell Peterson *Carrot Propulsion *Celery Propulsion *Dr. Melendez (cameo) *Cody *Mr. Peterson Songs *Dear Santa, From Little Billy *Mindy's Toy-Building Ditty *Solar System Saucer-Sleigh *The Spirit of Christmas Trivia *This episode doesn't have any educational science goals in it. *This episode is the third two-parter in the series, after ''Jet's First Halloween'' and ''Sunday Drive''. *This is the show's second holiday themed episode, and also the first Christmas themed episode. *Mitchell's singing in this episode is done by Meg Roe. *This episode reveals that Mitchell isn't really such a mean person, he's actually just lonely and wants to make friends with Jet, Sean, Sydney, and Mindy. *Mr. Peterson was the director of the holiday pageants for 3 years. *The Propulsions briefly sing "Deck the Halls" and "Good King Wenceslas" in this episode. *Sean likes to sing in the shower. *The roles of everyone in the play: ** Jet - Santa Claus ** Mindy - the head elf, and a DSA scientist ** Sydney - Mrs. Claus ** Sean - Little Billy (later taken over by Mitchell) * Common Sense Media did a review on this episode a few days before the episode premiered. It also received the Common Sense Seal. * This is the last episode where Spencer Drever voices Mitchell. *Sydney seems delighted at playing Jet's wife: Jet: Sydney, you can be Mrs. Claus. Sydney: Sounds good, MISTER Claus. *'Animation error': When Mitchell says "But we'll take the case", his mouth doesn't move. *At the end of the play, a rendition of "Frosty The Snowman" can be heard. *Spencer Drever's name in the end credits is misspelled as "Spencer Drevor." Gallery Readyjetgochristmas.jpg 1040951-lr-rjgo138bactionshot013.jpg 1040951-lr-rjgo138bactionshot011-1.jpg Ready Jet Go! - Holidays in Boxwood Terrace leaked image.jpeg Sunspot, Jet, Mindy, Sydney, Mitchell, Cody and Sean.JPG ZUQGr6v-asset-kids-mezzanine1-16x9-Jl9DMTM.jpg 6jRgexD-asset-kids-mezzanine1-16x9-fAZ1P6g.jpg DqE1t5d-asset-kids-mezzanine1-16x9-JLEocHQ.jpg XKt73Mf-asset-kids-mezzanine1-16x9-OhgtXwB.jpg 4axtKZV-asset-kids-mezzanine1-16x9-Pmp3Rtp.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Two-Part Specials